


Surprise

by MissCellophane



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor, light cursing, sorta? it's just flash being a bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Harley decides to surprise his boyfriend, While doing so he meets an absolute asshole.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Peter was having an honestly terrible day. First, his backpack strap broke which meant he needed a new backpack, again. Second, he had a surprise test in history where Flash spent the whole time throwing balled-up wads of paper at him. He had to spend five minutes pulling them all out. It was gross.

The third and most upsetting of them all though, was Harley. His boyfriend was in Tennesse visiting family, Harley had been getting a little homesick and Peter couldn't blame him for it. He would probably be the same way if he had moved away from his family. What was honestly bothering Peter though was his boyfriend was busy doing something last minute for Mr.Stark and wasn’t able to text Peter as often as he usually did. So Peter may be sulking a little.

He really missed his boyfriend.

Harley was Peter’s rock. He kept him from going crazy in school but now Peter was alone. Well, not _really_ alone. He still had Ned and MJ but they didn’t have that sweet southern charm that always cheered Peter up. Don’t get him wrong; he loves his friends. But Harley just always seemed to know what to say to pull Peter out of his head or, ironically, keep him from punching someone. He kinda needed that right now. A lot.

"Hey! Are you even paying attention idiot? If we fail because of you-"

Peter rolled his eyes "Yeah Flash, I know."

Why, oh, why did Ms.Simms think it was a good idea to pair Flash and Peter for this project? He glanced over at the table next to them. Ned and Betty were quietly talking to each other as they worked. They were already more than halfway through while he and Flash had barely started.

How upset would Ms.Simms be if Peter just slipped over there? He was sure Flash wouldn't care. He'll probably be thrilled to be doing the project all alone! He mentally groaned as Flash continued both insulting him and getting everything wrong. Peter couldn't tell him that though. Oh no, Flash would only get pissed and insult him even more. He really wasn't in the mood to be shoved into another locker right now.

Ugh, Harley! Save me.

....

Harley hadn’t been in New York for two months. Which meant, Harley hadn’t seen his boyfriend for two months, which was two months too long for him. Sure they called each other every day, video chatted nearly every _night, _except for when Peter is exhausted from Spider-Manning, and texted all the time in between but all that could never beat _actually_ seeing his boyfriend in person.

He missed seeing Peter's face light up like a cherry when he said anything remotely suggestive or watching his face glow as he laughed at Harley for accidentally drinking that sludge Tony's robot loved to go around giving people again. He definitely missed that shy grin Peter would shoot him whenever he worked up the courage to sit on Harley's lap while watching a movie. Honestly, Peter was just so adorable sometimes.

Okay, Harley may be getting a little cheesy right now but Abbie tricked him into a rom-com marathon the other night and his mother had been telling him about all the romance books she got recently on a whim that she ended up enjoying, it also didn't help that Harley hadn't managed to get a spare moment to do more than send a quick text now and then since Tony gave him that last-minute job last week. 

Thankfully, Harley got it finished in record time. So why hasn't he called Peter yet? Well, never let it be said that Harley can't be spontaneous when he wanted to be, also Abbie may or may not have inadvertently given him an idea when she got him to watch those rom-coms with her.

What idea was this? Well, Harley was gonna surprise his boyfriend by picking him up from school. He couldn't wait to see Peter again.

Tony had made sure Harley's truck was at the airport waiting for him, so he threw his bag into the back seat and jumped in. 

....

Peter just barely held back from slamming his locker as he opened it. He switched out his books with pure annoyance wafting off him. If this was a cartoon he was sure he would have steam coming out of his ears.

"Uh, you okay there Pete?" Ned asked warily.

Peter shot him a look "What do you think?" He snapped out.

"No need to get all huffy nerd." MJ retorted as she leaned against the locker next to him.

Peter winced, shooting them both a look of apology "Yeah, sorry. I just-" He sighed "I'm a little tired. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately, and I am on the final phase of that project I told you I was working on. It's been a little iffy with me so it's been taking far longer than it should have." Peter told them, closing his locker and slumping on it.

MJ and Ned shared a look "Not sleeping well?" Ned repeated.

"You've been having nightmares." MJ stated more than asked.

Peter nodded anyway "I-yeah."

"I thought those had gotten better?" Ned asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Peter shot him a weak grin "They were. Harley had started sneaking into my room to lay down next to me. Sometimes we talked and sometimes we just cuddled." Peter replied fondly, his cheeks thankfully only a little bit red.

"But now that he's gone, it's gotten bad again." MJ nodded in understanding.

Peter grimaced, "Yup. I mean, sometimes they aren't too bad, and Harley could just video chat with me until I'd fallen asleep. But this past week he hasn't really had time for it. And I don't blame him!" Peter straightened, looking between his friends, "Mr.Stark had given him a last-minute job you know? So it's not like he's doing it on purpose. So-"

"Breathe." MJ cut in "When know that. You've been sulking all week about it." She rolled her eyes fondly.

Ned frowned "Dude, If you ever need it, I wouldn't mind chatting or like watching Star wars until you fall asleep." Ned offered.

Peter nudged him with a grin "Thanks, man. I'm just glad school is over. Maybe I can sneak in a quick nap before I call Harley." 

"Douche at 1'oclock." MJ warned them with a narrow-eyed look in the same direction. They glanced over to see Flash swaggering his way over.

Peter resisted the urge of slamming his head against the locker or better yet, Flash's.

"Hey, loser. Having a pow-wow with your pay pals." He taunted.

Ned frowned "Pay pals?" He repeated, puzzled.

"Yeah you know, Since he has to pay you to be friends with him." Flash laughed.

"So, you _can_ be even stupider than you already are." MJ stated dryly.

"Hey!" Flash glared at her, she merely looked back with utter indifference, He visibly froze before turning his glare onto Peter and opening his mouth.

Great. At least the school day was over.

....

Harley pulled up to the school, setting his truck in park. He glanced at the clock briefly. 

"Mmh, still got a few minutes left." Harley shrugged, leaned back in his seat and turned up the radio.

_"-Crossin' my fingers, and countin' every kiss, Prayin' that it keeps goin' on like this-"_

....

Peter all but stormed out of the front door.

"Peter! Wait." Ned called after him, stumbling a little as he tried to keep up with his best friend, MJ followed the two at a more sedate pace.

"That asshole! Absolute dick!" Peter ranted as he stopped and turned on his heel to face Ned "The fuck is his problem?" 

"Anything that has to do with you apparently." MJ answered easily.

"Thanks." Peter dryly replied, "But seriously, can he not go a single _fucking day_ without insulting someone?"

"It's Flash. I bet it would kill him if he was ever nice." Ned said with an eye-roll.

Peter scoffed but mentally agreed. 

"I admit, he did go a little far this time." MJ cut in with a hint of worry in her eyes, "Will you be okay?"

Peter grimaced "I just want to call Harley and then sleep for a hundred years."

Ned's eyes widened "Uh. I don't think you need to call Harley." He stated, pointing behind Peter.

Peter shot him a look of confusion before following his gaze. His mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god. Please tell me I am not dreaming and that is really Harley standing by his truck grinning at me."

MJ smirked and punch his arm.

"Hey!"

"Well, guess you aren't dreaming." She shrugged.

Peter passed on glaring at her in favor of running over to his boyfriend. Harley caught him with a laugh. Ned grabbed Peter's backpack from where his friend dropped it in surprise and shared a look of amusement with MJ before they walked over to the couple.

"Hey, darlin'. Miss me?" He teased with a wink.

"You sir, are an asshole! Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Peter pouted.

"Just got in. And I honestly couldn't resist surprising you." He pressed a kiss to Peter's cheek.

"I'm glad you're here." Peter breathed out, not bothering to hold back his smile.

"Douche incoming." MJ warned again.

Peter groaned, pressing his face against Harley's shoulder, "Can he never leave me alone?" He mumbled into his shirt.

"Hey, Dickhead, I wasn't done talking to you." Flash called out as he walked over, then he noticed Harley and snorted, "Couldn't resist hiring a fake boyfriend along with friends? Hah! I knew you were a loser."

Harley narrowed his eyes "What did you just say?" 

Flash sneered "Please, No one would ever want to date _Parker_. I'm surprised he even managed to find someone to pretend to date his pathetic ass." He said the name as if it disgusted him, "I can only imagine what'd he have to offer to get you to agree." Flash scoffed in disgust.

Harley stiffened "Are you serious? You-"

"Harls, just leave it. Take me home and we can watch a movie or something yeah?" Peter begged.

"He's a bully. Plain and simple sweetheart. You know how I feel 'bout those." Harley retorted.

"I know. But he's not worth it, believe me." 

"Ha, scared I'll kick his ass?" Flash taunted.

"A bully is a bully." Harley found it really hard not to just punch this idiot.

"I'll be fine! I've dealt with him for years already-" Peter snapped his mouth shut immediately, his eyes widening with horror as he realized what he let slip.

Harley froze "Years? He's been messin' with ya for _years_?" 

"I-well." Peter looked at his friends for help but MJ was smirking gleefully and even Ned was glancing between Harley and Flash with a hint of anticipation. Great, His friends would rather see Flash with a broken nose then keep Harley from getting in trouble. 

"You know Harley. Flash has actually pushed Peter into the locker! Multiple times!" Peter shot Ned a glare. 

Really not helping.

Flash rolled his eyes "Not my fault the idiot is so clumsy. He should stop getting in my way."

MJ blinked innocently at him "What about all those times you threw spit wads at him like a seven-year-old."

"I am not a seven-year-old!" Flash scowled at her.

Ned nodded "You're right! Even a seven-year-old would know better than to trip someone so obviously as they passed them."

"Shut up Leeds, if anyone is stupid here it's you."

Peter squeaked as Harley set him down, "Hey Harley, No!" He tried to hold him back but Harley gently moved his hands and stepped forward.

"Sorry darlin'," He didn't look very sorry, if anything he looked murderous as he stared Flash down.

"Flash was it?" 

Harley grinned darkly at the teenager.

Flash stepped back, paling slightly, "You can't hit me! My parents will sue you for assault!"

"Go ahead, I think I'll manage."

Flash only had a moment to look horrified.

....

"I can't believe you broke his nose!" Peter huffed, slumping back on the couch cushions. 

"He deserved it." Harley called back from the kitchen.

"Maybe, but his parents are gonna be pissed with me!" Peter gasped suddenly "What if they _do_ sue us? They give the school loads of money, the principle would have to side with them!"

Harley walked out with a bowl of popcorn, "Okay first off, We know Tony fucking Stark. I doubt whatever Flash's parents donate will have any effect on _that_. He'd drown their asses if they tried to sue us. Second," Harley sat down, pulling Peter closer to him, "I'm sorry for punching Flash. Okay no, I'm not. That jackass deserved it but I am sorry it upset you." He kissed Peter's temple, "I just hate seein' you hurt darlin'."

Peter flushed "I'm still mad but-" He sighed "I get it. I've been wanting to punch him myself for years."

"Why didn't you?" Harley wondered.

"Besides the fact that I'm Spider-Man and could have potentially hurt him on accident?" Peter shrugged "I didn't want him to go after anyone else."

"You are far too pure for your own good sometimes Darlin'." Harley shook his head fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks at all, I am unfortunately sick right now...I'll go over this again when my head doesn't feel like cotton ugh
> 
> P.S I apologize if Flash comes off weird lmao I, for some reason, can never write his character right.
> 
> I made a Tumblr: misscellophane-ao3


End file.
